Meeting Golden Freddy
by PuppyLuv230
Summary: What happens when Michelle (Mike) meets Golden Freddy for the first time?


**This was a request from awesomefaceaxelplz on deviantART. I do not own FNAF!**

It was a normal night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. At least I thought it was.

I had just completed my check of the doors and building like I usually do, only this time something felt different.

It wasn't because Becca was out with the flu. I was already aware of that.

It felt like something odd was in the building, something almost sinister.

I shook off my paranoia as I saw the animatronics start to go into their roaming mode from the security cameras. They'd be able to keep me safe, or at least keep me out of trouble if anything happened.

They've been looking out for me since I started working at Freddy's. Even Freddy, who made the most drastic change out of all of the animatronics in his opinion towards me.

When I first started working here Freddy didn't want anything to do with me, but slowly he's been getting use to my presence to a point where he actually cares about what happens to me, and I'm now able to consider him as one of my closest friends.

Anyway, there was no way anyone would be able to hurt me with the animatronics around, so I shouldn't have anything to fear, right?

I thought so.

I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes, waiting for the right time to leave the Office so I can join the others.

Suddenly, I could hear childish giggling in the room and quickly opened my eyes to see a bear that looked similar to Freddy sitting directly in front of me.

Its fur was a gold color with a blue bowtie around its neck. Its eyes were completely black except for little yellow pinpoints directly in the center of both eyes.

It sat there for only a second, and was then gone. I rubbed my eyes and looked again at the spot the yellow bear had been sitting at. Nothing.

'Heh. The lack of sleep must be getting to me,' I thought.

I suddenly heard a tapping at the East Hall door and opened it to find Freddy there. I smiled and decided to ask him if he knew anything about what had just happened or if it really was due to the lack of sleep.

"Hey," I said. "The strangest thing just happened. A gold-colored version of you with a blue bowtie and black eyes appeared out of nowhere, and then just as quickly disappeared. Do you know anything about that?"

Freddy seemed startled at what I had just said and became hesitant. Right then I knew it wasn't my brain making it up.

"Freddy," I said, using a warning tone that a mother would use on a child who was about to lie.

He gave a sigh. "I'm sorry Mike, but I'm not supposed to tell you anything about him."

"Why not?" I asked, growing more curious.

"I just… I can't," Freddy replied. "Not yet, anyway."

I didn't know what he meant, but I was just going to have to take his word for it. He obviously wasn't going to give me more information. I sighed in defeat.

"You'd better know what you're talking about," I warned.

()()()()

The following night started the same as any other night of working at Freddy's, though I was a lot more nervous. I had no idea what I was up against.

Freddy was no help, and when I had asked the others about that golden bear, they reacted the same way and said, "I'm sorry Mike, but I'm not supposed to tell you anything about him."

I was stuck, forced to wonder what was going to happen next.

Suddenly, all the lights went out. I immediately sat rigid in my chair and tried to check the security cameras only to find out they weren't working.

'Th-that's impossible!' I thought. 'I was barely using any power! How could this happen?!"

I heard childish giggling again, this time in the Dining Area. Chills traveled down my spine as the giggling continued.

I slowly got up and carefully made my way to the Dining Area through the East Hall, my flashlight being the only source of light in the entire building. I made it to the Dining Area and used my flashlight to scan the room.

The giggling stopped suddenly, and I froze in my tracks. I could hear footsteps approaching me and I wanted to run, but I forced myself to stay calm and prepared to fight if needed.

Something entered the small beam of light cast from my flashlight. Brown. It was just Freddy. I released the breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

"Geez, Freddy. You scared me for a second," I joked, but stopped as I noticed Freddy acting very strange. "Freddy?"

"You will soon understand what you're up against," he said in a raspy voice that was unlike him. I then noticed he had black eyes like the golden bear did.

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy stepped out of the shadows all around me, surrounding me. Their eyes were black as well.

"Freddy? What's going on?" I asked, terrified at this point.

The giggling started right behind Freddy and out of the shadows stepped the golden bear, only this time he was covered in blood.

"I'm Golden Freddy," he said, focusing his black eyes on me. "Wanna play?"

I gulped and backed away slowly, only to run into Bonnie. His hands grabbed my arms and I tried to get away, knowing it was futile to struggle against him.

"Let go! Let go!" I yelled.

"Don't be afraid of me," Golden Freddy said, slowly approaching me with a creepy grin on his face.

I flinched as he placed a blood covered hand under my chin. A bloody thumb trailed across my lips and a tiny bit of the red substance entered my mouth.

"Wait a minute," I said and smirked, looking directly at Golden Freddy as he moved away slightly to look at me. "You little faker. That's not blood!"

He seemed to be caught off guard at first, and then smiled and shook his head.

"Alright. You caught me," he said. "What gave it away?"

"You made the mistake of using ketchup," I started. "A better choice would have been the fake blood used in horror movies. Now, um, can you release my friends please?"

"Alright," he said.

Soon, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy's eyes turned back to normal.

"Wh-what happened," Freddy asked.

Everyone looked at me and noticed Golden Freddy standing next to me.

I couldn't help but smile as I said, "I think I made a new friend."


End file.
